Sudden Rush
by ayafangirl
Summary: Could it really be that Ryoichi has finally opened up to Umeda? It seems imposible...but the touch is so real. Bad summary sorry!. RyoxHoku oneshot. Lemons.


_A/N: Hey. Been a while, huh? So yeah hi. This was made by request from Mew-Tsubaki. But other people had mentioned RyoxHoku stories. I'm not a huge fan, but that's OK because right now Umeda and Akiha are having sex in the back of Akiha's love bug in my head...hahaha. So hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hisaya Nakajo's Hana-Kimi._

Umeda awoke slowly, eyes reluctantly taking in the early morning light that streamed in through his bedroom windows. He felt a little sore, had he slept funny? He made to stretch.

Wait.

The memories came flooding back from the previous night:

_"I know I was an idiot for never accepting you back then…it was selfish of me. But I'm even more selfish now, Hokuto."_

_"Ryoichi?" The redhead blinked confusedly at these words when his friend spoke them at his fortune telling shop where they were catching up on recent events and sipping cans of beer._

_"Back then I was happy just being the center of your thoughts…" he leaned close saying these words. So close that it wouldn't be such a strain for the doctor to lean in and kiss those sexy lips of his friend's— "Now, I just want you all to myself."_

_Umeda let out a noise of surprise as Ryoichi kissed him suddenly and fervently. Part of him wanted to pull back; the spiteful side that had suffered for over a decade of bittersweet friendship that had never been enough. But a stronger part of him merely kissed back as memories of their first kiss flooded his mind's eye._

_After a prolonged make out, the black-haired man pulled back. This was the opportunity the doctor had awaited since the kiss to ask, "What the hell was that?"_

_"You heard what I said, Hokuto. I'm not repeating myself. I made a mistake in high school that I am correcting now. Will you be mine? Will you let me have a second chance?"_

_"Yes…of course." All the times Umeda had planned to tell Ryoichi off for his inner turmoil disappeared as his gazed Ryoichi's dark orbs, glittering like ebony diamonds. "I've suffered a lot waiting for you, you know. I've slept with so many other men, trying to erase the scars you left behind…but now all I want is to be yours, just like when we were kids."_

_A soft smile appeared on the fortuneteller's face. "Good. Thanks. So then, you're place or mine?"_

_Hazel eyes grew wide. Already? So soon in this relationship he was getting the night he had always dreamed of? Somehow he couldn't resist though. "Mine is closer."_

_"Come on then," Ryoichi had already risen from his seat and pulled out a key to lock the shop up with. They left and moved rather quickly, to the black-haired man's car, down the street, into the doctor's house._

_The second they were through the door, Ryoichi's lips were on Umeda's again. His tongue flicked out to trace the doctor's lower lip, and his mouth opened in compliance. While the raven-haired man's tongue invaded the redhead's mouth and interlocked with his own tongue, his hands slipped up the doctor's shirt, roaming over the smooth skin. Meanwhile, the brown-eyed man twisted his fingers through his best friend's short crop, all while moaning and occasionally whimpering his name._

_They stumbled blindly through the hallway and into the bedroom, where Ryoichi knocked Umeda back rather unceremoniously and began to tear his shirt off._

_"Where's the stuff we'll need?" he growled, bending down to taste the pale flesh of the doctor's exposed torso._

_"Drawer—by the—bed." He gasped breathlessly as the dark-eyed man licked the skin of his neck before biting down hard and sucking. "Oh, god, Ryoichi!"_

_He smirked in response and reached into the drawer mentioned, taking out a bottle of lube and a spare condom from a box. Dropping them beside the flushed doctor, he finally moved on to the bed himself, straddling the redhead underneath him as he got to work on his belt. "So tell me something, Hokuto," he started conversationally, enjoying the rush from dominating the usually strong-willed individual, "How many men have you been with over the years?"_

_"A lot, Ryoichi," he answered, watching his belt fly across the room as the fortuneteller moved onto his pants._

_"Really? And just to try and get over me?"_

_"Y-yeah," he answered, blushing harder than ever as his friend slid his pants down to his ankles and kissed the skin of his inner thighs._

_"Now one last thing." He smiled and slid his hand under the elastic of the doctor's boxers. "How many times did you think of me when you were being fucked by other guys, Hokuto? How many of them did you fantasize about me with?"_

_"What kind of question is that?" he demanded defensively._

_"How many of them?" he repeated, hand grasping the doctor's member tightly._

_"All of them!" Umeda cried, tilting his head back and clutching the sheets around him._

_Ryoichi smiled and crawled up the redhead's body so he could look him in the eyes. "And why is that, Hokuto?"_

_Smoldering amber orbs met his own as Umeda looked up at him. "Because I'm in love with you Ryoichi," he answered simply._

_Now it was Ryoichi's turn to blush at the powerful words spoken by his friend. Then, he leaned down to catch the redhead in a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, he pushed the doctor's boxers down and allowed him to kick them off. He slid his own jeans and boxers off and put on a condom, constantly leaning forward to kiss Umeda, who had latched his arms around his neck and was desperately pulling their bodies closer and closer together._

_Opening the bottle of lube, he slicked his fingers and moved his hand down, pausing to look his best friend in the eyes to be sure he was ready. Umeda kissed his cheek softly in response to the questioning look and he pushed his fingers inside the doctor._

_"Oh," the brown-eyed man's utterance was a combination of pain and excitement as the fortuneteller prepped him, and slowly shifted his position on top of him slightly._

_"Say what you said before," he ordered quietly._

_"I love you," he responded unhesitatingly._

_Once more, the black-haired man leaned down to his the doctor, this time rolling his hips and pushing into Umeda as he did so. The doctor let out a whine and the fortuneteller a gasp of pleasure as he felt the redhead's warm tightness engulf him. He pulled back slightly and pushed in again farther, completely filling Umeda with his cock. Panting below him, the redhead stroked his neck and chest lovingly._

_"You can pick up the pace, you know? I've done this plenty of times before. I can handle whatever you throw at me, Ryoi—Christ!" he gasped as Ryoichi chuckled and quickened his pace, finding the angle to hit to reach Umeda's prostate and chuckling as his body shuddered in ecstasy._

_It was getting more and more difficult to remember that he had promised himself he wouldn't totally wreck the doctor as Ryoichi brought them both closer and closer to orgasm. Umeda's shaking hands were roaming all over his body and each time he passed one of Ryoichi's turn-ons, he would gasp and the doctor would tease him there for a while. The noises he was making while being pushed harder and harder against the mattress were enough to make the raven-haired man ready to come. His gasps and moans, his needy whimpers were unreal and the way he tilted his head back, red hair splaying back against the sheets was godly._

_As he pushed again and again, the doctor's back arching off the bed and into Ryoichi's body, he knew Umeda was almost done. With the hand he wasn't supporting himself up with, he reached down and took the redhead's cock in his hand and began to stroke him with a soft smile on his lips._

_"Ah! Ryoichi..." the combination of the throaty moan and the way Umeda's lips pulled back at the dark-eyed man's touch was perfection._

_"Come for me, Hokuto." he ordered, forcing himself not to do so. He wanted—no, needed—to see his friend give into him, to climax underneath him and scream his name. He was already so close...his entire body was trembling..._

_"I said come for me, Hokuto. Don't you want to submit to me completely?"_

_"Oh, god, yes...I do...there, there," he begged as the fortuneteller repeatedly hit his prostate, diving deep into his body to do so. "RYOICHI!"_

_A small moan escaped the black-haired man's lips but was drowned out by the doctor's scream as he watched him come undone. His hands clenched against Ryoichi's shoulders, his hips bucked and shook, and his warm seed came into his lover's awaiting hand._

_'Oh my god,' were the fortuneteller's thoughts as he too came inside of the doctor, losing control and crying out loudly. 'He's absolutely perfect. My sweet little Hokuto.' he collapsed on top of the redhead, head laying on his chest. Umeda didn't object. As his own vision cleared, he stroked his friend's hair and whispered his name. When he had recovered as well, Ryoichi rose and shifted his weight beside the doctor rather than on top of him._

_"Ryoichi that was...you were...did we really just..." a thousand jumbled sentences and questions fought to get out of Umeda at once, but Ryoichi simply kissed him to get him to be quiet, and then lay down against a pillow._

_"We can talk in the morning. Right now you look like you could use some sleep." he murmured. Always obedient (to Ryoichi anyway), Umeda lay down beside him and closed his eyes. In a spur-of-the-moment act, the dark-eyed man pulled the redhead into him, kissed his forehead lightly, and finally muttered his sleepy 'good night.'_

_"Good night," Umeda answered, burying his head in his lover's chest. "I love you."_

That had been so nice. But it hardly seemed possible that it had really happened. Umeda turned slowly to look around his room.

There was no one beside him in bed.

Suddenly the doctor could hear his heart pounding in his ears. It seemed to be beating a mile a minute. There wasn't any sound coming from the rest of the house...he seemed to be the only one in it. He jerked over the the edge of the bed and looked around. Their clothes had been sent flying last night, maybe....

Last night had definitely happened. His clothes were strewn all around the room. But Ryoichi's clothes were nowhere to be found.

"Oh shit," was all he could murmur, heart-broken as reality slapped him across the face. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." there was no helping it. The tears began pouring down his face as he cried silently, sitting naked in his own bed after having been used by his best friend and the man he thought could finally learn to love him back.

There was a faint click and Umeda looked up in shock as he heard his front door swing open. Moments later Ryoichi entered, wearing his clothes from yesterday and carrying a brown paper bag.

"Hey, did I wake you up? Sorry."

"R-R-Ryo...chi..."

"What the hell?!" seeing the tears, he rushed across the room to sit on the edge of the bed and take the doctor's face in his hands. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Did I push you too far last night?" dread entered his coal-black eyes. "Do...you _regret_ last night? Is that why you're crying?"

"I...thought you had left me." he answered meekly.

"Left you? Like...you thought I just woke up and walked out?"

"Y-yes"

"Hokuto...you...idiot! Why the hell would I do that? God, either your self esteem is too low or you're just retarded, I would never do that to you. I went across the street to the deli to get us some coffee and breakfast."

Umeda blinked rather dumbly for a moment at these words and then latched onto Ryoichi. The fortuneteller laughed at this act and handed him a Styrofoam cup of black coffee. "Here, your favorite, you goofy dolt."

"Fuck you," he answered in embarrassment.

Ryoichi found this funny and kissed his cheek, laughing. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. I won't ever leave you." as he spoke, his eyes traveled admiringly over the redhead's exposed body. For once in his life, Umeda found himself extremely self-conscious and dove under the sheets.

"So...we're going out now, huh? I kinda like that."

"You do...? Heh...I do." he answered, blushing. The fortuneteller smiled at this and sipped his coffee.

"Heh...you are too cute. So want to get dressed and go to the shop with me?"

Umeda paused to take his life into perspective. Here he was with his best friend...the man he had always wanted. Now Ryoichi was buying him coffee and offering to spend a whole entire day with him. His head swam, but he focused enough to nod. This was certainly sudden...and he kind of liked it like that.

_So hope you liked it, plenty of lemons for you all, I hope. Be kind and review!_


End file.
